No es otra tonta historia de Aventura
by anka-eternalyouth
Summary: Que pasaría si dos chicas estuvieran en un mundo al cual no pertenecen…. Convirtiéndolo en algo que no es y arruinando las reputaciones de los personajes, tanto los Akatsukis, Konoha y Suna, tendrán que lidiar con estos nuevos personajes.
1. Y ASI LLEGAMOS A ESTE EXTRAÑO UNIVERSO

Que pasaría si dos chicas estuvieran en un mundo al cual no pertenecen…. Convirtiéndolo en algo que no es y arruinando las reputaciones de los personajes, tanto los Akatsukis, Konoha y Suna, tendrán que lidiar con estos nuevos personajes.

**Hola amigos! bueno este es el primero Fanfic que subiremos aqui**

**(digo dos por que tengo doble personalidad ^^ ... si como no ¬¬)**

**en realidad somos dos, las que escribimos esto XD y pues como pueden ver son muuuuuchas estupideces, y aun faltan mas!**

_**Y ASI LLEGAMOS A ESTE EXTRAÑO UNIVERSO**_

Era un día común en la escuela, los pájaros cantaban, las lombrices escarbaban la tierra, G. Bush intentaba dominar al mundo y las ardillas jeday luchaban vs el árbol oscuro… como digo, un día normal. Nos encontrábamos aburridas en la cafetería de la escuela, después de comer una torta, un lonche, 5 paletas de chile y un chavo que iba pasando *¬* (N/A: y una soda light para no engordar, si teníamos mucha hambre ¬¬).

Si, somos dos chicas comunes [volamos, tenemos súper fuerza y vista rayos X], no se crean, solo somos unas chicas comunes, estudiando. Comúnmente platicamos sobre el anime, si ambas somos otakus y hablamos de lo sexy que es Madara Uchiha…. ¿es tan raro que nos guste O.Ó?... bueno, en que estaba…. ¡A si!, no, no me acuerdo… es cierto, estábamos en la escuela hablando de los Akatsukis y de lo sexys que son, y si se preguntan quien soy, mi nombre es Daniela, bueno pueden llamarme Danny, y mi "lógica" amiga, si la otra loca, se llama Alexa, pero yo de cariño le llamo "Alex", y así por lo general son nuestros días, y así pensamos que seria hasta que fuéramos ancianas locas en un instituto mental, pero no, un día paso lo que jamás imaginamos….

Ya habían terminado nuestras clases, he íbamos caminado hacia nuestras casas.

-.-"

(N/A: Ignoren nuestras incoherencias mientras caminamos)

-¿te pareció aburrido el día de hoy? -pregunto Alexa

-bueno si, pero la verdad cuando el profe Ochoa se callo de espaldas en la silla de su escritorio hacia atrás, fue muy divertido! OwO – Menciono Daniela

-si te apoyo, ¿pero sabes que seria divertido?... – se vio interrumpida Alexa

Cuando de pronto una luz apareció frente de nosotras y se podían escuchar unas voces que procedían de ella, así que nos acercamos para ver (N/A: sabían que la curiosidad mato al gato…) y observamos a dos hombres, uno de ellos era alto de muy buen ver, de cabellos albinos y ojos color lila, de una extraña manera su pecho estaba descubierto mostrando su muy bien marcado cuerpo, el otro era de tipo alto de piel morena, (N/A: muy feo a mi parecer, tenia los ojos de color verde moco.) tenia toda la cara tapada, solo se veían sus ojos y unos raros tentáculos que salían de sus brazos. Salimos a escondernos detrás de unos autos (N/A: estábamos en la calle recuerden.) pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaban detrás de nosotras, estábamos paralizadas por el miedo y no pudimos correr, lo único que queríamos hacer era voltear y mirarles bien los rostros, porque de una extraña manera, nos parecían conocidos, ¿Quién eran ellos? Era la pregunta en nuestras cabezas, nos tomaron de los brazos y de la nada desaparecimos de la vista del resto del mundo en una gran nube de humo, ambas cerramos los ojos, al parecer nos habían levantado y llevado hacia la luz, cuando abrimos los ojos nos encontramos en otro lugar y por fin reconocimos a ese par de hombres, Hidan y Kakuzu de Akatsuki.

-ahhh, no lo puedo creer!-grito Dany

-corre!- fue lo único que pudo decir Alex

Ambas nos levantamos tan rápido como jamás lo habíamos hecho en nuestras vidas, y si, damas y caballeros, corrimos…. Pero Hidan ya se encontraba delante de nosotras.

-joder! Aparte de gritar como locas, quieren huir, valla que si son unas estúpidas mocosas, Jashin-sama las castigara-hablo Hidan.

- tu y tu estúpido Jashin, no existe tu "dios", lo único importante en este mundo es el dinero- le reclamo Kakuzu.

-vete a joder a otra parte, maldito blasfemo, Jashin-sama tendrá una buena reprimenda especial para ti!-

-si claro, lo que tú digas-

Nosotras estábamos aun paralizadas en el suelo, y solo se me ocurrió decirle a mi amiga Alexa…

-estos dos se pelean mas que nosotras dos! Ya cácense!

-tiene razón, esos dos parecen una pareja que recién casados, pero olvida eso, vámonos!-Dijo Alexa.

Así muy sigilosamente nos empezamos a mover, mientras la pareja de recién casados discutían sobre no se que, pero ya al estar un poco lejos de ellos, nos encontramos con un chico moreno (N/A: eso creo) con una mascara de color naranja con forma de Loli pop - que no era nada más que Tobi.

-¿A dónde creen que van? Ustedes son las rehenes de Hidan y Kakuzu-senpai ¡y no escaparan! Tobi se encargara de ustedes!-dijo el chico cara de paleta.

Una aura oscura y malvada salía del cuerpo de Tobi, pero como yo Daniela soy la chica mas lista se me ocurrió un genial plan (N/A(Alexa): si como no ¬¬)

-emm, emmm, emmm, emmm ¡TOBI! ¡TOBI! ¡MIRA UNA MARIPOSA! ¡ES ENORME Y BONITA!-

-Tobi no caerá en tu trampa-

-…. Es de color Amarillo!-

-¡¿DONDE? ¡¿TOBI QUIERE VER?

Tobi se fue a perseguir a una mariposa inexistente y así pudimos escapar a la aldea más cercana.

-valla, patético ninja, caer en una trampa así, ha! Somos mejores-dijo Alexa -¿Cómo caer en un a trampa tan tonta como ¡MIRA UNA MARIPOSA!-

-¡DONDE! ¡DONDE, QUIERO VERLA!-dijo Daniela.

-¡oye no es verdad! Bueno, antes que nada ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo llegamos aqui?-

Le preguntó Alexa a Daniela, esta ultima con la cara de ¿y yo que se? En eso escucharon un ruido y ambas decidieron alejarse más del lugar de donde se encontraban, así que caminaron por un largo, muy largo rato, hasta que…..

CONTINUARA…

**bueno espero y les haya gustado este primer capitulo XD**

**¿que sera lo que ira a pasar después?**

**¿a donde llegaran? ¿por que Akatsuki están detrás de ellas?**

**son muchas preguntas para este primer capitulo**

**bueno si les gusto envíen_Review XD_**

**su opinión es muy Importante**

**nos veremos**


	2. Conociendo… ¿un lugar nuevo?

_Dos ninja de akatsuki nos habían secuestrado y llevado a una dimensión totalmente diferente a nuestro hogar, logramos huir de ellos… pero que tan lejos podremos llegar?_

…..

**-waaaaaa! Ya hemos caminado mucho! Estoy cansada**- dijo la morena posando sus manos detrás de su nuca

**-grrrrr-** (N/A: malos efectos de sonidos) -** tengo hambre-** dijo la albina con sus manos en su estomago.

**-yo también, tengo mucha hambre! Que seria incluso capaz de comerme cualquier cosa que tuviera enfrente-**

Del cielo callo gravemente herido un chico, maso menos de la misma edad que nosotras dos, como alrededor de unos 16 años, rubio y con unos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules, con unas extrañas marcas en su rostro que lo hacían parecer una especie da "zorro".

**-WAAAA COMIDA!-** gritaron las dos

Daniela se abalanzo ante el, claro que Alexa logro detenerla antes de hacer alguna estupidez.

**-no Dany, el es… NARUTO! ¿Estará herido? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- **se preguntaba la chica de ojos claros llamada Alexa

-**¿comida?-**

**-NO! No comida!-**

**-¿no comida? Mmmh ¬¬**

**-exacto!, buena chica, no te comas a Naruto ^^- **le dijo a Daniela y saco de su mochila una bolsa de mantecadas Bimbo y una Coca-Cola que guardaba para después, y se las ofreció al aun herido Naruto.

**-oye espera! Si llevabas eso, ¿Por qué no nos lo comimos antes?- **menciono Daniela con desagrado.

**-¿¡como que porque! EL-**señalando a Naruto tirado aun en el suelo **–es el héroe de la historia y si el muere se acaba todo, y no vamos a saber que es lo que va a pasar ¿entiendes?- **Argumento Alexa muy sabiamente, mientras Dany solo pensaba –**("quiero a Naruto al horno *¬*, NO, mejor asado, si, es mejor asado! ^^")-**

**-que lo que estas pensando, y si lo haces.. Sabes que te va ha pasar ¬¬*- **Dijo Alexa mientras se acercaba a Naruto, que AUN se encontraba tirado en el suelo, aun estando inconsciente, ella empezó a moverlo.

**-Naruto, naruto, NARUTO! DESPIERTA NARUTO!- **trato de despertarlo pero no funciono

–**creo que esta muerto- **dijo Dany

**-NOO!- **grito Alexa **–yo quería saber que iba a pasar- - **Decía Alexa tomando a Naruto por el cuello y asfixiándolo.

Lo llevamos debajo de un árbol y ante la sombra, se veía tan hermoso que no pudimos evitar el ruborizarnos O/O, nos acercamos a el y de la nada abrió los ojos, dándonos un buen susto, llegamos incluso a dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

(N/A: yo esperaba besarlo ¬/¬)

**-AAAAA!-** dijo el Rubio

-**AAAAAA!- **dijimos nosotras

-**¿Quiénes son ustedes-ttebayo?-**

**-yo soy yo y ella es ella- **dijo Dany señalándose a ambas

**-ESTAS VIVO!-** grito Alexa

**-¿entonces ya no me lo puedo comer?-** dijo Daniela ante la mirada de miedo de Naruto y enojo de Alexa.

**-no! ¬¬-**

**-¿¡pregunte QUIENES SON USTEDES!- **Volvió a decir el oji-azul

**-mi nombre es Daniela, mucho gusto!, ella es Alexa, mi mejor amiga, tu eres Naruto, un personaje de anime enfrente de nosotras, Alexa yo soy Daniela, Daniela ella es Alexa, Alexa el es Naruto, Daniela yo soy yo, Alexa, Alexa, Daniela, Daniela, Naruto, Naruto…..-**

**-y bueno, ¿sabes como podemos salir de aquí?- **dijo Alexa ignorando totalmente a Daniela

**-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- **pregunto Naruto

**-dos Akatsukis nos secuestraron de nuestro mundo y llegamos aquí- **dijo Alexa sin darle mucha importancia

**-que mal-ttebayo, no se como hacerlas regresar…. Espera… ESPERA! DIJISTE AKATSUKI!- **dijo Naruto sobresaltado

-**emmm si ¿por que?-**

**-esto es muy peligroso, regresemos a mi aldea Konoha y veremos que podemos hacer-**

**-claro…- **y empezaron a caminar

**-sra. Mariposa, este es el sr. Árbol, sr. Árbol esta es la sra. mariposa, sra. Mariposa, este es el sr. Conejo…. ESPEREN! ¿A dónde VAN?- **decía Daniela tan distraída como siempre

**-a la aldea de Konoha, vamos apresúrate o te quedaras atrás!- **dijo Alexa a su amiga

**-no me dejen atrás!- **así Dany empezó a correr para alcanzar a Naruto y Alexa.

**-oye Naruto… por cierto… ¿Por qué caíste del cielo?- **le pregunto Alexa a Naruto.

**-a bueno, es que Sakura-chan me golpeo dattebayo- **Dijo con una voz cortante y temerosa mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

**-a ok… NUEVO RECORD! Sakura golpeo a Naruto con mucha fuerza… ¿oye y que le hiciste?-** pregunto la albina

**-etto, etto, creo que la espié en las aguas termales dattebayo- **dijo el oji-azul con una gota gorda de sudor en un nuca.

-**Naruto eres un Hentai**- ¬¬

Y así durante tres días caminado por un inmenso bosque, para llegar a otro inmenso bosque llamado Konohagakure, y con mucha calma (N/A: ya quisieran ¬¬) visualizamos a nuestro alrededor y muy discretamente vimos llegar a cada uno de los ninjas de la aldea.

**-O POR DIOS ES IZUMO!-** apunto Alexa

-**Y KOTETZU TAMBIEN!-** termino de decir Daniela

Cada vez nos adentrábamos a la aldea, mas cansadas estábamos, (N/A: 3 días caminando y sin descanso es agotador) llegamos a un pequeño puesto al centro de este pueblo, hay tenían un gran anuncio que decía "ICHIRAKU RAMEN", entramos y nos quedamos paradas en la entrada.

**-OMG! Siempre, siempre de los siempres, quise comer aquí- **Dijo Alexa con los ojos de corazón y en menos de un abrir de ojos ya estaba sentada.

**-Yo también-** Dany se le unió.

**-Un plato grande de ramen, viejo!- **dijeron al mismo tiempo

**-yo también quiero uno-ttebayo- **dijo naruto

Así esperamos pacientemente a que nos sirvieran…

**-rápido! Tengo mucha hambre-**

**-yo también-**

**-ya voy, ya voy- **nos contesto el señor que atiende

**-ah, por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Ayame?- **pregunto Alexa

**-Ayame esta afuera entregando unos pedidos… ¿pero como la conoces? Nunca las había visto antes en la aldea…-**

**-nosotras sabemos muuuuuuchas cosas de esta aldea- **Dijo Dany mientras comía los largos fideos.

-**Muchas..**- dijo Alexa con unos ojos y sonrisa malvada.

El pobre viejo con unas gotas de sudor en la frente, titubeando les entrego sus ordenes, con una gran velocidad, Naruto y Alexa compiten en ver "quien come mas rápido" y con una gota gorda detrás de la cabeza Daniela sigue comiendo (N/A: entre mas lento comas tu desayuno/comida/cena sabe mejor y la disfrutas más) al mismo puesto entraron tres chicos, uno alto de cabello sujeto y de color castaño oscuro quien parecía estar fastidiado, el segundo era un poco mas bajo (N/A: pero aun alto) de un color de castaño claro de físico algo "chonchito", y la tercera y ultima en entrar era una chica muy bella de cabellos rubios muy largos y ojos azules, parecían estar discutiendo por algo sin sentido.

**-te lo digo Shikamaru, Sai es tan sexy, pero Sasuke es taaan ardiente.- **mencionaba la rubia

**-yo prefiero las patatas de sabor res que las de sabor cerdo- **decía el gordito mientras se comía sus papas.

**-…. Que problemático!- **(N/A: imagínense quien dijo eso)

Con la mirada en el cielo, la joven rubia bajo la mirada y se da cuenta de quien esta a su lado.

**-¿Naruto eres tu?-**

**-sip, dattebayo-**

**-debió ser duro el golpe para regresar en tres días- **dijo la rubia con una riza temerosa

**-ni me lo digas dattebayo- **dijo Naruto con una aura de miedo a si alrededor

**-olle Naruto ¿Quiénes son esas chicas?- **pregunto Chouji con curiosidad

**-gente nueva, que molesto….- **dijo Shikamaru con fastidio

Ino se acerco a la barra muy amablemente y posando sus codos en nuestros hombros dijo

**-¿Quienes son chicas?-**

**-… (ignorando pregunta)**

**-¿Quiénes son chicas?-** volvió a repetir la rubia

-**he dicho… ¿QUIENES SON USTEDES CHICAS?-** dijo ino con ojos flameantes y una aura demoniaca alrededor

**- (temblando) yo soy dany…mucho gusto, ella es alexa, alexa yo soy dany, dany el es naruto, naruto ella es alexa, alexa ella es ino, ino el es chouji, chouji el es shikamaru, shikamaru elle es…**

**-ya entendimos dany!, ya nos conocemos, gracias- **interrumpió alexa a dany en su presentación grupal

**-a ok… hola dany, hola alexa…Esperen!- **dijo ino con sorpresa **–como saben nuetros nombres?- **

**-pues verán- **dijo alexa. 5 hora después **–y por eso sabemos sus nombres- **finalizo su explicación

El equpo ino-shika-chou se queda con una cara de gran sorpresa

(N/A: a shikamaru lo despertaron como 5 veces en el transcurso de la narración)

**-y como es que estan aquí?- **pregunto la rubia de ojos azules

**-mira veras- **dijo dany **–cuando mami y papi se quieres y se dieron un beso y llevaron una carta a francia a la cigüeña, la cigüeña encubo un huevo, se lo dio a mami y papi y lo pusieron en una maceta, nació una florecita y de la florecita naci yo, por eso estamos aquí- **

**- (sin plabras)- a pues mis padres tuvieron sexo-**

Los cuatro jóvenes ninja y el encargado de ichiraku ramen se encontraban con una cara de WTF, viendo a las dos chicas

**-si claro- **dijo ino sin tomar mucha importancia

**-lo que trato de decir es como llegaron a esta aldea?- **

**-naruto nos trajo- **simplemente dijo alexa

(N/A: para mi que esta ya sabia a lo que se refería la rubia, pero para hacerle al cuento se quedo callada)

**-es que estábamos perdidas- **dijo dany

**-encerio- **dijo la rubia **–pero como?-**

**-pues unos akatsukis nos secuestraron, escapamos, nos encontramos con naruto y naruto nos trajo aquí.-** dijo alexa, que ya había acabado de devorar el plato de ramen

**-y no sabemos regresar, no somos de por aquí- ** dijo dany

**-entonces son de… el país del viento- ** dijo ino

**-no, yo digo que sondel país de las olas, no parecen ser ninjas- **dijo chouji sacando una bolsa de papitas de no se donde y empezándosela a comer

**-entonces son de…- **dijo shikamaru entre bostezos

(N/A: estos al parecer no entendieron las 5 horas de explicación)

**-ya les dijimos que no somos de esta domencion- **dijo alexa

**-pero de que aldea vienen?- **volvió a repetir ino

**-QUE NO SOMOS DE NINGUNA ALDEA, VENIMOS DE UNA CIUDAD!- **dijo (mas bien grito) alexa, por lo cual dany tomo un poco de distancia, ya que sabia que cuando su amiga se enoja, se enoja y no hay nadie que la pare

**-Que es una ciudad?- **preguntaron todos

Alexa se aclaro la garganta…

**-una ciudad es una gran comunidad donde…- **fue interrumpida

**-hay mucha gente- **diji danela

**-y…- **

**-hay grandes edificios y muchas casas- **volvió a interrumpir dany la explicación **-y mucha gente!**

**-**mirada acecina hacia dany** – ya puedo continuar- ** dijo alexa un poco enojada por las interrupciones

**-tambien…-**

**-hay muchaaaa gente- **dio una risa picara mientas se colocaba atrás de naruto por si acaso alexa llegara a golpiarla

**-decia … que decía?- **

**-que es la ciudad- **respondió la rubia

**-ah si de que…-**

Interrumpiendo su explicación (nuevamente) una chica pelirosa de ojos verdes entro al establecimiento

**-chicos tsunade-sama nos habla…-**

Todos con una mirada discreta voltaean a ver a alexa

**-olvidenlo!, yo me largo!- **

Asi todos los que estuvieron comiendo se levantaron, ya se iban a ir cuando…

**-esperen… - **los detuvo el viejo **-quien va a pagar?...- **

Naruto, dany y alexa se voltearon a verse

**-SHIKAMARU PAGA!- **gritaron los tres al unisonó para salir corriendo y llevarse a sakura con ellos

**-que ploblematico- **dijo shikamaru sacando su cartera y pagándole al viejo **–cuanto le debo?- **pregunto el nara

**-125940000 yens!-**

**-Que demonios! Me las pagaran después!- **mientras veía su cartera vacia

**-vuelvan pronto- ** se despedían ayame y su padre….

Ok solo unas pequeñas aclaraciones sobre Daniela y Alexa y sobre como son ellas

Primero sobre el uniforme que llevan, es una playera larga y blanca, con un chaleco corto encima, corbata de color rojo vino y una falda de colegialas del mismo color que la corbata pero con líneas que forman cuadros negros y termina con calcetas y zapatos negros. (Pronto subiré los diseños en mi pagina en Deviantart ^^)

Bueno Alexa es una chica de complexión delgada y piel clara, su cabello es muy largo que usa de manera suelta de color blanco y sus ojos son grises. Siempre lleva su uniforme muy bien planchado y con su corbata acomodada, muy buena estudiante con un promedio de 9.6.

Y Daniela es más morena, de cabellera oscura y corta, recogida por una coleta (parecida a la de Anko), ojos oscuros, por lo general su uniforme lo usa de manera alborotada y desfajada, abierta de la parte de los pechos, y pese a ser muy buena estudiante (lleva el mismo promedio de calificaciones que Alexa) odia las corbatas y no sabe usarlas, por lo tanto las usa como cinturón en de su falda.

Bueno, como eso no lo aclare en el primer capitulo vi la oportunidad de aclararlo en esta nota, los dejo de molestar, NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA! ^^


	3. ¿una misión?¿ahora que haremos?

_Nos encontramos con Naruto, el dijo que nos llevaría a su aldea, fue cansado llega hasta hay, pero disfrutamos el hacerlo, teníamos mucha hambre así que llegamos a comer, así pudimos conocer a Shikamaru. Chouji, Ino y Sakura, pero la hokage nos necesita, Talvez ella podrá ayudarnos a regresar?_

…_.._

Se encontraban caminando Dany, Alexa, Naruto y Sakura hacia la mansión del Hokage platicando de lo que les había sucedido.

**-valla, entonces fue eso lo que les paso- **Dijo la oji-verde

-**No se preocupen, las regresaremos a su hogar- **Dijo el rubio

**-… mmm aunque viéndolas bien, que ropa tan extraña traen…- **Menciono la pelirosa, viendo de pies a cabeza a las chicas.

**-¿rara? Es nuestro uniforme escolar, a mi me parece lindo!- **Dijo Daniela viéndose el cuerpo y levantando unos centímetros su falda.

**-si es lindo, nunca había visto uno igual-** Dijo la pelirrosa mientras tocaba el chaleco del uniforme de Daniela.

**-¿verdad? Me queda genial- **Dijo Alexa dándose una vuelta

[Cambio de escena a la mansión de la Hokage] –**Bueno chicos, se les asignara la misión de ir a la aldea de Suna a llevar un mensaje muy importante al kazekage, iran Ten-ten, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Naruto y el líder encargado de la misión será Neji, toma esto es la carta que debes llevar, partirán mañana en la mañana ¿Entendido?**- dijo la rubia de enormes pechos

-**Hai-** Respondieron todos

Tsunade giro asintió la cabeza, sabia que los ninjas habían entendido lo importante de la misión, jira un poco la cabeza y se percata de la presencia de las dos extrañas chicas.

**-¿y ustedes quienes son?- **pregunto la rubia de enormes pechos

**-no otra vez…..- **dijo Dany tomando aire para llenar sus pulmones y diciendo de una manera exageradamente rápida e inentendible dio una leve explicación de lo que les había sucedido–**somos … -**

**-CALMATE DANY!- **suspiro Alexa

-**QUE DIJO?- **mencionaron todos al no entender lo que les trataba de decir Dany.

-**a si, bueno lo que ella quiso decir- **Alexa se preparo para traducir a su amiga–**somos Daniela y Alexa, mucho gusto, y venimos de otra dimensión y estamos perdidas-**

(N/A: tanto tiempo conociendo a Daniela le daba el poder de ser su traductora)

**-¿y como es que llagaron a esta "dimensión"?- **pregunto la oji-miel

-**bueno vera…. Íbamos caminado por la calle, acabábamos de salir de la escuela, vimos una luz y vimos salir a dos Akatsukis de hay y nos trajeron aquí, pero pudimos escapar a tiempo- **Dijo Alexa aburrida de contar tantas veces la misma historia.

**-Así que Akatsuki las trajo aquí- **contesto la líder de Konoha.

**-así es-** Dijeron Alexa y Daniela al mismo tiempo

-**ok, ustedes dos irán con ellos a Suna -**

**-esta bien- **asintieron sus cabezas (**INNERS: conoceremos a Gaara, conoceremos a Gaara, Conoceremos a Gaara!**)

-**bueno eso es todo, se pueden retirar- **Termino de decir Tsunade

Afuera de la sala:

**-¿y ahora que hacemos?- **Dijo Dany

**-que tal si jugamos póker?- **mencionó Alexa

-**¿Qué es el póker?**- Pregunto Kiba

**-es un juego de cartas ¿quieren jugar?- **Le respondió Daniela

-**se olle interesante**- dijo Ino

-**si, yo quiero jugar, vamos neji- **Le decía Ten-ten a Neji

-…..-

-**esta bien todos jugaremos ^^-** Dijo Daniela

-**Pero si nosotras ganamos, tendrán que hacer TODO lo que les pidamos-** Dijo Alexa con un aura macabra detrás de ella

-**hai**- respondió Sakura –**Todos a jugar!-**

**-Presiento peligro…- **Susurro Naruto viendo la sonrisa macabra de Alexa y la mirada pervertida de Daniela –**Se que nos arrepentiremos por esto dattebayo -**

Al día siguiente en la mansión de la Hokage:

-**veo que se la han pasado bien- **

Dijo la líder de ojos miel líder de la aldea mientras observaba a las dos radiantes chicas con unas caras sonrientes de que desprendía de ellas una luz cegadora, mientras los jóvenes ninjas no soportaban el agotamiento que cargaban encima, con ojeras y cuerpos cansados. De un momento a otro, la líder de la aldea cambio su semblante sonriente a uno serio…

-**Chicas, unos ANBUs me informaron que Akatsuki entro en el país del fuego, esta mañana, ya envié a que investigaran bien… hay que estar completamente seguros, no podemos seguir protegiéndolas, así que les asignare algunos Shinobis que les enseñaran lo básico en el arte ninja- **Les dijo Tsunade.

Daniela y Alexa se quedaron con unas caras de ¿Qué dijo? (N/A: WTF? Para ser presisos) la mujer de pechos grandes al ver la cara de confusión de las dos chicas dijo:

**-les enseñaran a pelear y defenderse-**

**-aaah- **Dijeron las dos al comprender de lo que hablaba la rubia

-**les asignare a los mejores en el arte de Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu; en Taijutsu sus maestros serán Rock lee, Neji, Kiba y Sakura; en el arte de ataque y manejo de armas será Ten-ten, en cuanto Ninjutsu serán Kakashi, Yamato y Naruto; Genjutsu serán Kurenai y Kakashi **–

-**¿de nuevo?**-pregunto la albina de ojos grises que claro conocemos como Alexa.

-**si, el es un portador del sharingan y un muy buen instructor ya que en Akatsuki hay un Uchiha y deben aprender a no caer en sus ilusiones- **les explico Tsunade.

**-buena idea- **Dijo la morena de Ojos azabache llamada Daniela.

-**pueden retirarse**- Fueron las ultimas palabras de la rubia.

En algún lugar del bosque se encontraban dos tipos vestidos con una extraña ropa, que en ella tenia dibujadas barias nuves rojas, tenían el rostro tapado con unos sombreros muy extraños en pico, de cuales les salían unos listones blancos que tapaban la mayoría del rostro…

**-ya estamos cercas-**

**-no te preocupes… las encontraremos-**

CONTINUARA


	4. TU ESTARAS PERDIDO! yo no!

_**TU ESTARAS PERDIDO!... yo no!**_

_**Fuimos asignadas a nuestra primera misión desde que llegamos a Konoha, debemos llevar una carta muy importare a Suna y entregársela directamente al Kazekage, iremos con Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Ten-ten, Ino y Sakura. Desde ahora debemos aprender a defendernos solas, así que aprenderemos a ser ninjas, pero por mientas, esperemos y nada malo pase…..**_

….

En algún lugar del bosque se encontraban dos hombres, llevaban ropas con estampados de nubes rojas y unos sombreros en forma de pico con listones que ocultaban su rostro.

**-creo que estamos perdidos…-** dijo un hombre con un extraño color azul y sonrisa llena de colmillos, como si fuera una especie de "tiburón" –**¿estas seguro de que es por aquí?**

**-claro, se donde se encuentra la aldea de Konoha- **un chico moreno (muuuuuy sexy) con unas largas ojeras en sus ojos, dijo de manera confiada.

[Instrucciones del mapa que lleva Itachi….]

***desde el punto inicial teníamos que caminar 9 arboles al noreste**

***dar 3 vuelta en el roble rojo en forma de "U" hasta encontrar 9 pinos**

**40 pasos al norte, 25 a sur, 89 al oeste y 43 pasos al este.**

***caminar un poco inclinado a la derecha donde el césped es mas verde.**

***dar vuelta en el árbol feo**

***desde ese punto bajamos al sur y llegamos.**

**-Itachi-san… estamos donde comenzamos- **Dijo el chico tiburón arto de tanto caminar

**-pero no puedo estar equivocado, seguí las instrucciones del mapa- ** Dijo el sexy Uchica con una voz extremadamente seria.

**- ahora, Itachi-san, dime, ¿Por qué hacemos esto? Si esta misión correspondía a Hidan y Kakuzu.-**

**-¿te lo tengo que recordad de nuevo?-** Menciono el Uchiha.

*****FLASH BACK*****

_**-FUE TU CULPA QUE SE ESCAPARAN!-**_

_**-JODER QUE FUE TUYA!-**_

_**-CREES QUE DEJARIA IR A ALGUIEN QUE VALE MUCHO DINERO?-**_

_**-POR JASHIN-SAMA, FUE TU MALDITA CULPA-**_

_**-SILENCIO- **__se escucho una voz en el fondo __**–los dos tienen la culpa, a ustedes se les ordeno la misión y ambos fallaron- **__Dijo el "líder" pain detrás de las sombras._

_-__**¿Cómo se les pudieron escapar dos simples niñas? No se suponen que son criminales de rango "S"- **__Dijo la chica origami también entre las sombras._

_-__**tobi es un buen chico y lo vio todo, ellos dos estaban peleando y….-**_

_**-ESO NO ES CIERTO- **__dijo Hidan interrumpiendo las palabras de Tobi._

_-__**FUISTE TU! TU CULPA!-**_

_**-CLARO QUE NO, TUYA!-**_

_**-NO TU!-**_

_**-QUE TU!- **__volvieron a pelear Hidan y Kakuzu_

_-….-_

_**-¿Tobi puede seguir hablando?-**_

_**-Continúa…- **__Dijo la peli azul_

_**-Bueno, senpais estaban peleando y mientras, tobi intento detener a las chicas…. -**_

_**-….-**_

"_**tobi no debió decir eso"- **__pensó la cara de paleta._

_**-entonces…. ¿a ti también se te escaparon?- **__le interrogo Pain_

_-__**Tobi no sabe de que hablas!- **__dijo el morenos cara de paleta_

_**-¿Cómo se te pudieron escapar?- **__Dijo Pain queriendo ahorcar al buen chico._

_**-Tobi no tiene la culpa! Es culpa de mariposa-san!-**__ Trato de defenderse tobi_

_**-¿mariposa-san?- **__Dijo Kisame_

_-__**esta bien…. ah**__- Suspiro el chico peli anaranjado –__**ok, la misión AHORA será llevada a cabo por Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki**__**Kisame o ¿tienen alguna objeción?-**_

_**-ninguna….- **__Dijo el sexy de Itachi._

_(N/A: aun se estaban peleando Hidan y Kakuzu)_

_..._

_-__**NO TUYA-**_

_**-NO TUYA-**_

_**-QUE TUYA!-**_

_**-TUYA!**_

…_**..**_

_***** FIN DE FLASH BACK*****_

**-A si ya recordé- **Dijo Kisame resignado –**Bueno, ahora ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a la aldea?- **le pregunto a Itachi

**-no se por que no hemos llegado si hice exactamente lo que dice el mapa- **Le respondió el uchiha sin apartar su vista del mapa-

-**….. Itachi…. El mapa esta al revés- **Dijo el hombre tiburón observando el mapa de su compañero

**-¿que? ¿Acaso crees que estoy ciego?- **Dijo el moreno sexy

**-Itachi-san.. el mapa esta al revés-**

**-que no estoy ciego-**

(N/A: si estaba al revés el mapa u.u)

**-haber dámelo- **

Itachi le entrega el mapa a Kisame.

-**veamos… como llegar…**

*****TRES DIAS DESPUES*****

Era un día soleado, los niños jugaban en los parques, las mujeres tendían la ropa lavada, los pájaros cantaban…

**-ESCONDETE!- **Dijo Alexa

**-¡¿DONDE?- **le pregunto Daniela exaltada

-**AHY!- **Señalo Alexa a un callejón

-**¿Dónde están los demás?- **Se preguntaba Daniela

**-se quedaron atrás, para protegernos- **Vigilaba Alexa

-**espero y estén bien…- **Se tapo los ojos Daniela

**-lo importante es que no nos encuentren, o si no, nos mataran-**

*****TRES DIAS ANTES*****

CONTINUARA….


End file.
